


What's The Worst That Can Happen?(When All Else Fails,Blame Kim Mingyu)

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop Theifverse [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Lee Seokmin | DK, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Beta Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Beta Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Beta Xu Ming Hao | The8, Boom Boom Era, Dramedy, Hacker Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Heist, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Multi, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Kim Mingyu, Omega Lee Chan | Dino, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	What's The Worst That Can Happen?(When All Else Fails,Blame Kim Mingyu)

**9:35 PM**

_This is such a terrible idea._He thought_.Why the everloving hell did I agree to be a part of this?!_

Yet here he was,standing guard outside of a building where a heist was currently taking place.

A heist that was most likely going to fail miserly.

He ran his fingers through hair._This is seriously the worst idea in the history of bad ideas._He thought to himself,almost out loud. 


End file.
